degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Finale. "WATTBA (Part 3)"
Finale. "WATTBA (What a Time to be Alive) 3" Central Characters: Tori, Guddon, Lizzy & Matt Editor's note: Thank you all for an amazing journey. Couldn't have made this series without yall. <3 The Resistance watches from the mountaintop as a bright red explosion wipes out all of the Dharma and Hydra soldiers, blinding them as the light overs the entire island. Cut to Dani’s home as the red light forces her to look out her window. The same happens at Victoria’s home as her, Tori and Guddon are distracted by the light, realizing the plan worked. At Michi’s cave, Red and Brittany run inside to tell Michi, Matt, Lizzy and Wandy about the light outside. The light manages to enter the cave, blinding everyone. .*Flashforward* Lizzy and Matt are inside their hotel room, with Matt on the phone. Matt: No, no. It’s no problem at all. Alright, I’ll see you soon. Bye. Lizzy: Well? Matt: He’s doing progress. A lot of progress, actually. They just released him from the hospital. Lizzy: That's amazing. It still freaks me out, but those spiders really pulled through. Matt: They did. Is it bad that I feel guilty? Lizzy: For what? Matt: For how good our lives turned out? I mean...did you know that Xav quit his job as a pilot? For three years, and unlimited free plane trips galore, I didn't even bother to check in...and now he's just dead. Lizzy: Well it wasn't really a walk in the park for me at first either. Being a single mother with no support system…I haven't even spoken to Brandon’s adoptive parents in months. Matt: We just got too busy with the wedding. Lizzy: Maybe not checking in is our way of forgetting about what we went through. Tori and Guddon seem to be doing well...we shouldn't feel guilty for moving on. Matt smiles at Lizzy and gives her kiss on the forehead. Suddenly, the door is unlocked from the outside and a woman walks inside. Matt: Um, excuse me. Who are you? The woman pulls out a gun. Woman: Someone you don't wanna fuck with. If you try anything, you'll end up like your pal Norris. Lizzy: Are you from Dharma? What to do you want? Woman: Just for you to walk. There's a car in front of the hotel. Let's go. The woman points her gun right on Lizzy’s back and looks at Matt to lead the way. The three walk out of the hotel to a black car parked in front. They all get in, and Xav’s killer is seen being the driver. Woman: This is gonna hurt. She takes the butt of her gun and knocks the couple out cold. Cut to the two of them being tied to chairs, as water is splashed into their faces. Matt and Lizzy see Tori, Guddon, Wandy and Brittany also tied to chairs, as the six of them sit in a circle. The woman that broke Lizzy and Matt’s hotel room and Xav’s killer are in the middle of the circle. Woman: I figure some formalities are due. You can call me Karen. That isn’t my real name. You gotta take me out to dinner for that. You can call my friend here Jo. Xav’s killer waves at the kidnappees, with an evil smile. Karen: Now, we trust that these three years of silence won’t come to an abrupt end with a little slip of the tongue. Jo: Neither of you are as dumb as old Xavvy boy. Tori: Don’t talk about him like that. Karen approaches Tori and gets in her face. Karen: You’re the feisty one, aren’t you? Probably the one that thought she could be a great member of the team. The one that would make sure everyone survived. Tell me, how many of your friends are still living? Tori: Go to hell. Karen straightens up and walks behind Tori, pulling her head back by her hair and holding a knife at her throat. Karen: If you don’t cooperate, I’ll make sure you go to hell before me. Now, I need you all to agree to behave because I really have no qualms at killing the rest of you. How about you, Guddon? Tell me you’ll forget about all that time you spent with Dharma. Tell me! Guddon: Yes! Yes, it’s all behind me. We’ll cooperate. Karen lets go of Tori and walks out of the room with Jo. Tori exhales heavily. Another woman walks into the room, dressed not as shady as Jo and Karen, but more professionally. Several men walk into the rooms as well, untying each kidnapee. Woman: Alright. Sorry for the scare tactics. We really don’t want to hurt any of you. It’s not like we’re monsters or anything. You’re all free to go. I wish you all good luck on the rest of your lives. The survivors are escorted out of the room with Guddon grilling the woman. Woman: Namaste. .*Present* On the mountaintop, the Resistance members open their eyes as the red light has gone, and the skies look clear from a storm. Xav: Where’s the thunder and lightning? CC: The island must’ve moved again. Cece: Look. Everybody looks at the battlefield to find all of the Dharma and Hydra soldiers gone. The members all cheer as they make their way to the caves. In a montage, the Resistance escorts the citizens of Hydra to their old village to reclaim their land. The Dharma doctors and anthropologists also make homes for themselves, with Triggerfinger introducing Dharma to the citizens. Resistance soldiers are treated of their wounds, while many of the children, including Red and Brittany, play around in the forest. Cut to Xav, Sarah, Gage, Alex, Triggerfinger, Cece, CC and Mackenzie go to Dani’s home. They try looking for her, spreading out throughout the mansion. Gage heads to her bedroom, where he finds her standing at the windowsill. Gage: Hey! What are you doing? Dani: It’s over. It’s all over. Everybody else makes it to the bedroom. Mackenzie: Mom, stop. Just get down. Dani: I’ve never been a true mom to you. And now, I’ll never be a mom to this one. She touches her stomach, shocking everyone. Gage manages to make it to the windowsill and get Dani off. She struggles to break free as he tries restraining her. Gage: You’re pregnant? Sarah points her gun at Dani. Sarah: She’s lying. She’s a psychopath who will do anything for power. Don’t believe a word she says! Tori: She’s telling the truth! Tori, Guddon and Victoria enter the room. Tori: She’s really pregnant. Sarah, put down the gun. Sarah lowers her gun, shocked. Mackenzie: Mom, it’s over. Dani shakes her head, smiling. Dani: You should’ve killed me when you had the chance. She manages to grab a knife from under her pillow and slices Gage’s throat. Alex: No! Dani grabs Gage’s gun from his belt and shoots at the group, hitting Sarah in the stomach. Both Gage and Sarah collapse to the ground as Dani attempts to go out the window. Triggerfinger charges at her with her gun pointed. Cece: Mom, don’t! Triggerfinger: I’ve waited 16 years to do this. She takes the butt of her rifle and smacks Dani across the face, bringing her to the ground. Triggerfinger manages to put her in cuffs. Alex: Victoria, please tell me we have the power to heal. Victoria: Yes, but it’ll take both of us together for one person. Sarah: Save him. Alex: Sarah… Sarah: He’s gonna be a dad. Save him. Alex and Victoria rush to Gage. Victoria: I need to give him my powers. Saving him will completely wipe me out. Alex: Thank you. Victoria and Alex put their hands over Gage’s wound and channel their energy into healing him. Xav and Cece sit Sarah against a wall as she bleeds out. Xav: We need to get you to the village so a doctor can look at you. Sarah: It’s too late. Xav: No, it’s not. You’re gonna stay alive, dammit. You deserve to live. Sarah: I’m fine, really. I’ve made my peace with it. These have been an amazing several weeks. I wouldn’t have spent them with anyone else. Everybody chuckles as Sarah takes her last breath. Victoria’s powers are transferred to Gage as his wound closes up. Victoria collapses, having used up all her powers. Alex feels Victoria’s pulse, not finding one. Gage takes a big breath in, waking up. Gage: What happened? Alex: Gage! She gives him a big hug. Tori takes a big exhale, seeing Gage inherit Victoria’s powers. Guddon puts her hand on Tori’s shoulder. *Flashforward* Tori and Guddon are at a pier, watching the sunset. Tori looks at her watch, nervous. Tori: They’re not coming. Guddon: I told them they didn’t need to come if they didn’t want to. Tori: Well, you should’ve told them that this meeting was mandatory. It wouldn’t feel right to do it without them. Tori and Guddon look to see Lizzy and Matt approaching them. Guddon: Hey. Lizzy: Hi. What is this about? Tori: You’re probably not gonna like it. Lizzy: Surprised us. Guddon: Well, we called in a favour with a few of Sarah’s military buddies to do a little research for us...about Dharma and how secretive they really are. Matt: Wait, how did you possibly get a hold of them? Tori: We asked Sarah’s sister, Lauren...after telling her that we knew Sarah. Matt: So you revealed the secret we were supposed to keep. Guddon: Listen...it turns out they managed to hack into Dharma’s database. Employee information, including mine, and all of the missions they’ve had, especially regarding Hydra Island. Tori: On our say, Dharma’s headquarters, which Guddon managed to find by following that woman who let us go… Guddon: Her name is Annie, by the way. She was actually the one that recruited me a few years ago. She runs Dharma. Tori: Dharma’s headquarters will be raided by military personnel. Lizzy: And...why wasn’t this done like yesterday? Guddon: Because...the four of us are gonna go on live television and expose Dharma. They’ll be raided when we finally share our story. Matt: There’s just one problem. We’d be exposing Hydra Island in the process. Tori: Dharma’s close to finding the island. They didn’t kill us because they didn’t wanna risk exposure...especially as they find a way back to the island. Guddon: By exposing Dharma, we’ll be keeping the island safe. We will make sure that it remains hidden, especially when we reveal to the world how important it is that it’s left alone. We need to do this for our sakes. Tori: So that we don’t constantly have a target on our packs for the rest of our lives. Lizzy: I’m in. Matt: I guess I am too. Guddon: Good. .*Present* At the village, everybody comes together for a celebration. CC stands before everyone. CC: Hello everyone. This is the day we’ve waited for for decades. Hydra Island is finally at peace. Free from the Dharma Initiative. And free from Dani’s reign of terror. Everybody cheers. CC: This is a new Hydra. One where the people are put first and every life matters! It’s out with the old and in with the new. I’d like to give a warm welcome to our new Queen: Catalina Reyes! Triggerfinger gets up and stands before everyone, as they all cheer for her, Cece especially hard. Triggerfinger: And I would like to give a warm welcome to our new Protectors of Hydra: Alex Locke and Gage Ford! Alex and Gage stand in front of everyone, as they all cheer again. Everybody breaks into celebration with citizens and Dharma staff dancing and feasting together. Xav, Tori, Guddon, Lizzy (with her baby), Matt, Gage, Alex, Wandy and Brittany all sit at a table. Guddon: So...Protectors, huh? Tori: Yeah, how does it feel stealing my job? Gage: You can take it if you want, Tor. But I’m gonna need a little something in return. Tori: Ok, baby daddy. God, you never change do you? Alex: This has been a ridiculous experience. Matt: You can say that again. Lizzy: Imagine if our plane hadn’t crashed. Granted, it was my husband that caused the crash in the first place, but…we would all be strangers. Xav: Over 300 of us would still be alive too. Brittany: But we’re all family! Wandy: Britt’s right. They’ll all still live on in our hearts. They’re not completely gone. Guddon: Look at that. Our little girls are all grown up. The survivors all laugh. Xav: At least we can finally feel at peace in our new home. Maya: Who says this is your home? Maya approaches the table. Tori: What are you talking about? Maya: Just say when and the seven of you, as well as that adorable baby, are going home. Lizzy: Shut up. Matt: How? The submarines? Maya: Or the plane that I smuggled onto the Dharma vessel just waiting to get your butts back home. Alex: You’re finally going home! The survivors all cheer and exchange hugs, happy to hear the good news. Lizzy: Oh my God, I can’t wait to tell the world about what I’ve been through. They’ll make a movie out of this. I wonder who will play me… Guddon and Alex exchange worried looks, and Xav catches onto this. Xav: No, no we can’t do that. We can’t tell anyone about what happened to us. Lizzy: Why not? Guddon: Dharma’s still out there. Alex: And Hydra is supposed to remain hidden. Tori: So, what are we supposed to say? Xav: We’re gonna have to lie. There were no other survivors. Maybe a couple more, like Brandon, or Kieran. Maybe even Hunter. A little truth will go a long way. Maya: I’ve already got the plan set up. I’ll drop you off in Peru. Create a scene that makes you look like you washed up on shore. It’ll be easy to get back to LA on your own from then, especially since the entire world has been keeping up on the story of Wiki Flight 815 going missing. The survivors remain silent, taking in all of the information. Tori: I’m good with this plan. Matt: So am I. Guddon: (to Wandy and Brittany) Do you girls understand the plan? Wandy: Yup. Don’t tell anyone about what happened. I’ll make sure she keeps quiet. Lizzy: So no epic adventure good enough for a movie? Xav: Nope. We were just...lost. .*Flashforward* On the set of a talk show, a panel of 5 people sit as the audience claps. Woman: Alright. And welcome back to Spill the Tea. I’m Christina. Man: I’m Darryl. Woman: I’m Lilly. Man: I’m Pan. Woman: And I’m Donna. Now, jumping right into our next guests because we just know this will quench America’s thirst. Darryl: Not just America, Donna. The whole world has been waiting on his passionfruit ice tea for three years now! Donna: That’s true. Very true. Christina: As everyone knows, three years ago seven survivors of the Wiki 815 crash were found and came back to us, with not too much of a juicy story to be honest. Lilly: And just a few months ago, Xavier, the pilot, was killed. Sigh. RIP in peace. Pan: But now they’re here to share what they say is the full, never before heard story! Yas hunty. Please welcome, Tori, Guddon, Lizzy and Matt! The four walk to the panel. Matt: (whispering to Lizzy) I can’t believe this is the show we’re telling our story on. The four take their seats. Christina: Now, due to severe budget cuts and an initiative by our broadcaster to have more commercials to generate enough money, we’re just gonna keep quiet and let you guys… She gestures to the audience. Audience: Spill that tea! Guddon: Oh my...alright, well. As everyone knows, we’re the survivors of Wiki 815. When we were first rescued, we lied and told everyone that there were only 3 more survivors with us and that we just worked together to stay alive. The truth is, there were roughly 70 survivors, narrowing down to just 9 plus Lizzy’s baby when we finally got off the island. Tori: The other two, Gage and Alex, they’re still on the island that we crashed on...and the crash was caused by a gem that Guddon was caught stealing from a museum to retrieve to her employers. Guddon: The Dharma Initiative. Lizzy: My ex-husband, Brandon, who died almost a month after the crash, was also working for the Dharma Initiative. When we were on the island, we managed to contact them to rescue us, but little did we know, Dharma’s plans never involved saving us. Matt: There were people living on the island. These people were colonized by Dharma decades ago, and they overran Dharma, hiding the island in the process. Dharma needed the gem to locate the island, so they can take over the island once again. Guddon: Right now, at Dharma’s headquarters right here in Los Angeles, the United States military should be raiding Dharma. They are responsible for the deaths of our friends Xavier Norris and Maya Dorrit, who went by Naomi to hide from Dharma. Dharma used the island as a military base and tortured the people on it. For the safety of the people, who we had gotten very close with and consider amazing friends, we ask that Dharma is shut down and that the island is left alone. Pan pulls up a live feed for the audience, showing news coverage of Dharma getting raided by the military. The audience members murmur to themselves, as the survivors look at each other, relieved. .*Present* The survivors, Triggerfinger, Cece, Michi, Red, Mackenzie, CC and Maya are at an open field with the small plane next to them. Triggerfinger: So, you don’t plan on coming back? Maya: I don’t want to risk bringing Dharma back here. Beside, it’ll give me a chance to start over. Make a new life for myself. Triggerfinger smiles and gives Maya a hug. Xav: Hey, do good things for this island. Make your child proud. Gage: I will. Mackenzie: No matter what, I’m not calling you stepdad. Gage chuckles and shoves Mackenzie. Gage gives each survivor a hug. Alex: Are you sure you don’t want to take Lola as a going away present. Alex pulls out her pet snake, the one that made Alex and Guddon first meet each other. Guddon: Haha, no thanks. I’m good. Alex also gives each survivor a hug. Tori: Do you miss her? Michi: I do. But she risked her life to save someone else, and for that I will always treasure Victoria’s memory. Are you nervous about going back home? Tori: Very. But I know I’ll be ok. Red: I’ll miss you, guys. Brittany: I’ll miss you too, Red. Wandy: Yeah. We won’t forget you. Cece: Thank you guys so much for everything. Xav: It’s no problem. Thanks for helping us stay alive. The survivors say their final goodbyes as they all board the plane. Intercut with them getting on the Wiki 815 plane, the survivors take their seats, embracing what’s to come. All of the survivors are seen taking their seats, including Kieran, Damian, Jolie, Hunter, Brandon, Jake, Catie, Cam, Yazzy, Nick, Troy, Sarah, Gage and Alex. Back to the present, Maya starts the plane as the Wiki 7 hold hands. The plane begins taking off, with everyone still on the island waving back. Xav looks out of the window, seeing the view of Hydra Island below him, smiling. A close up of his eye, as he closes it peacefully. Category:Blog posts